THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Seluruh dunia pun tahu, bila aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebuah omong kosong bila aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Berpegang kepada kehidupan normal, semua itu hanya halusinasi tak berdasar. Nyatanya aku masih membutuhkanmu, meskipun aku telah terikat dengan kehidupan yang mereka anggap sebagai kenormalan hakiki. KyuMin/Mpreg/RateM


_THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW_

 _~KyuMin~_

 _ **~Seluruh dunia pun tahu, bila aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri. Sebuah omong kosong bila aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Berpegang kepada kehidupan normal, semua itu hanya halusinasi tak berdasar. Nyatanya aku masih membutuhkanmu, meskipun aku telah terikat dengan kehidupan yang mereka anggap sebagai kenormalan hakiki~**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 **Drrtt…Drrtt**

Sudah terhitung dua kali ponsel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di sudut meja kaca itu bergerak menguarkan suara getarnya. Namun, dia tetap bergeming hanya memandang jemu getar ponsel tersebut tanpa berniat menjawab maupun sekadar menatap layar berkedipnya. Hingga getaran yang ketiga dia mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bersama hela napas berat yang tertahan, pemuda tampan berbalutkan stelan kerja itu meraih ponselnya.

" _Malam ini kau akan pulang, kan?"_ Suara penuh harap di seberang telepon rupanya sama sekali tidak mampu mengetuk raut datarnya. Dia kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan lembur lagi." Sebuah kata 'lagi' yang terucap di bibir sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kepada dunia bila dia begitu sering melakukan kebiasaan tersebut.

Hening sejenak, hanya suara senggukan samar yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Sepertinya sang lawan bicara sedang menahan isakannya. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak terketuk.

" _Tidak bisakah kau memaksakan kakimu itu untuk pulang. Aku mohon, malam ini saja. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."_

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

" _Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."_

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, terasa berat sekaligus muak. Tidak, dia tidak membenci istrinya, dia juga tidak sedang muak dengan istrinya. Wanita itu sangatlah baik, berapa kalipun dirinya mengecewakan hatinya. Dia tetap tersenyum dan berbicara lembut kepadanya. Sama sekali tidak pernah membentak maupun menegur perilaku brengseknya ini dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada suatu alasan berarti untuk muak maupun membenci wanita itu. Dia justru tengah muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun silam, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mampu mengendalikan perasaan masa lalunya.

Bermula dari pemikiran rasionalnya yang entah terbuai dari mana, dia mendatangi tempat kerja mantan kekasihnya. Mengutarakan apa yang tengah dia risaukan saat ini dan sialnya, pemuda cantik itu membenarkan keputusannya tanpa berupaya menghalang-halangi niatnya. Secara tidak langsung, kerelaan mantan kekasihnya itu semakin menggebukan pikiran rasionalnya. Sebuah pemikiran rasional tentang kehidupan normal, yaitu, memiliki seorang istri dan putra. Tidakkah itu begitu konyol, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja khayalan itu terbesit di otak bar-barnya. Hingga di suatu ketika dia dipertemukan kembali dengan teman semasa sekolah menengah atasnya dulu.

Seorang wanita manis dan anggun yang bila tidak salah ingat juga seorang rival peringkatnya di masa itu. Ya, wanita bernama Goo Seun Yi itulah satu-satunya siswa di sekolahnya dulu yang mampu menyaingi kepintarannya. Meskipun hasil akhirnya tetap dia yang menduduki peringkat pertama. Akan tetapi, tetap saja dia menjadi ancaman terberat bagi kedudukan akademiknya di sekolah. Berkat pertemuan tersebut, niatan konyol yang akhirnya menyemaikan penyesalan dalam di hati terlaksana dengan matang. Tepat satu minggu usai mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin, mantan kekasih yang membuatnya abnormal (setidaknya itu yang pernah terbesit dipikirannya) Kyuhyun dan Seunyi melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di salah satu gereja minimalis di _Myeongdeon_.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, saat itu Sungmin turut hadir di dalam momentum sakral tersebut tanpa raut kesedihan maupun kekecawaan yang tergurat disepanjang garis indah wajahnya. Seulas senyum tulus mengembang bersama uluran tangan menjabat tangannya. Sebuah kotak hadiah dia sempatkan menyapa tangan Seunyi. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak percaya atas perilaku Sungmin, bagaimana bisa dirinya berepot diri memberikan kado pernikahan pada mantan kekasihnya yang seharusnya dia benci dan dia hindari eksistensinya akibat dari rusaknya hubungan mereka hanya karena khayalan selintas lalu.

Itulah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Semenjak hari itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mendapati Sungmin hadir disekitar _BAR_ tempatnya bekerja. Ya, Sungmin adalah seorang penyanyi di _BAR_ tersebut. Sebuah _BAR_ langganannya yang kemudian turut menyemaikan perasaan asing di hati tepat disaat pendengarannya mendengar suara Sungmin untuk yang pertama kali. Memang masih pertama kali karena saat itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyamankan tubuh di kursi _Bartender_ daripada memilih tempat eksklusif seperti biasa. Entah, apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya? Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya berada di tempat bising seperti itu? Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Sebab, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun begitu membenci tempat hiruk pikuk seperti itu, oleh sebab itu dia lebih senang memilih tempat eksklusif yang tampak menyendiri dan jauh dari teriakan kesenangan maupun pemandangan kotor yang tidak patut bagi seorang insan di bawah umur.

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali tempat eksklusif miliknya yang sebelumnya begitu dia puja keberadaannya hanya karena pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan seorang pemuda cantik dan imut pemilik dari suara tenor-lembut itu. Kyuhyun terkesima, hanya dalam satu pandang dia telah terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

 **Brak**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kerjanya usai mengembalikan diri dari alam masa lalunya. Sungguh, kepalanya seakan hendak meledak. Dia begitu frustasi, di satu sisi dia begitu menyesali perilakunya yang selalu menyakiti hati wanita cantik itu, namun di sisi lain dia masih begitu mengharapkan kehadiran Sungmin serta menyesali keputusannya.

"Mengapa selalu begini? Mengapa aku selalu memutuskan suatu hal tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu?! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun melayangkan tendangan ujung sepatunya ke kaki meja. Gerakan tangan mengerat surai hitamnya yang terpotong _spike_ mengokohkan kening tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung ke kursi lalu menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Kilasan pembicaraan singkat bersama sang istri beberapa menit lalu tiba-tiba terngiang di otak. Dia mengalihkan pandang menatap selingkar jam di tangan kiri.

Jam 12 tepat. "Tengah malam," gumam Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari kursi. Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap tumpukan map penting yang sejujurnya telah dia selesaikan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Perkataan jika malam ini dia akan lembur lagi hanyalah sebuah alibi.

Ketidaknyaman dirinya bersama sang istri yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seolah terus menghindar dari sisi Seunyi. Dia hanya tidak ingin melampiaskan semua kefrustasiannya ini kepada Seunyi. Sudah cukup wanita itu tersakiti oleh keengganan dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah beban batin lain dalam hati wanita memejamkan mata, hela panjang terlontar bersama kaisan langkah meninggalkan gedung kantornya. Sebuah gedung perusahaan terbesar di Asia maupun Eropa hingga Amerika. Perusahaan keluarga Cho yang bergerak di bidang teknologi elektronik yang resmi dia warisi sejak kematian ayahnya satu tahun yang lalu, sementara ibunya telah lebih dulu menghadap Tuhan sejak dia berumur 7 tahun. Perusahaan itu kini berkembang semakin pesat hingga nyaris merangkul setiap sudut teknologi dunia.

*KyuMin*

Pintu kamar yang terkuak sedikit memberikan celah pesakitan bagi Kyuhyun. Dia melihatnya, dia melihat bagaimana getar samar itu mengoyak punggung sempitnya, dia mendengar bagaimana alunan isakan pedih itu mengaburkan kesenyapan di sekitar, dia menyadarinya bagaimana sikapnya selama ini begitu meluluhlantahkan hati wanita itu. Kyuhyun bergerak mendorong pintu kamar mereka, menguaknya secara perlahan kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam saku belakang celana bahannya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru pekat.

"Sudah, hentikan tangisanmu. Kau akan merasa semakin sesak nanti," ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya. Seunyi sontak berbalik memandang uluran tangan Kyuhyun lalu beralih mengangkat wajah.

"Kau pulang? Kau mendengarkan permohonanku?" tanya Seunyi tidak percaya. Binar sendu yang mengabur bersama linang air mata perlahan menampakkan cahayanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia sedikit mengulaskan lekuk bibir. "Ya, aku pikir pembicaraan kali ini sangat penting, jadi aku memutuskan_." Kyuhyun terdiam, seketika memotong kalimatnya begitu roman wajah Seunyi kembali muram.

"Maaf."

Seunyi menggelengkan kepala, seulas lekuk tulus kemudian membayangi wajah sendunya. Dia meraih sapu tangan Kyuhyun beserta jemari tegas pria tampan itu, mengintruksikan kepada Kyuhyun untuk turut menyamankan tubuh disamping tubuhnya. "Aku mengerti, tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyu. Kehadiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, selepas dari semua niatmu kembali ke rumah." Kyuhyun memandang wajah Seunyi bergelirya disepanjang gurat lelah yang terlukis jelas.

"Saat aku mencoba merapikan tempat tidur kita seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari maid, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan potret seseorang di balik _cover_ bantalmu." Seunyi memandang wajah Kyuhyun, menelisik gurat datar itu yang memang tampak begitu mempesona. Seunyi akui, Kyuhyun memang begitu tampan dan meninggalkan pria itu disaat hatinya telah mencinta sungguhlah tidak mungkin. Namun, bila terus dipaksakan sekalipun dirinya hanya akan mengecap kepahitan cinta di setiap detik waktu. Tetap tidak mungkin, hati manusia tidaklah setabah itu.

Seunyi beralih menarik laci nakas, sebuah lembaran foto berjumlah tiga potret tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandang, menatap tiga lembar potret yang juga turut menyita perhatian Seunyi. Wanita itu menunduk, menatap guratan gambar yang terpahat di kertas dengan sorot luka terbiaskan lekuk manis.

"Sungguh pria yang sangat cantik dan manis. Bahkan dia sepertinya telah mewarisi keindahan seorang wanita manapun itu. Tidak heran bila kau tidak bisa terlepas dari jerat masa lalumu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening begitu mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang terlontar jelas di bibir Seunyi. Bagaimana bisa Seunyi mengira bila seseorang di dalam potret tersebut adalah sosok di masa lalunya yang memang hingga saat ini masih menempati ruang khusus hatinya. Dari mana dia mengetahui hal tersebut?.

"Seunyi.._."

"Tidak perlu bertanya, dari mana aku mengetahui semua itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak mendapati dirimu di ketiga lembar potret ini, akan tetapi keberadaan tiga lembar potret ini yang tersimpan di balik cover bantalmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui eksistensi keberadaannya di benakmu."

Seunyi menarik napas dalam, kilatan bening rupanya hendak kembali mewarnai wajah masamnya. Namun, sekuat mungkin dia tahan. "Namanya Sungmin, bukan." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersengat sindrom kekagetan saat lagi-lagi Seunyi berhasil menebak masa lalunya. Ketika mendapati gelagat Kyuhyun yang hendak menguntaikan pertanyaan, Seunyi dengan cepat menyela tindakan tersebut dengan kalimat yang berhasil melenyapkan raut datar Kyuhyun untuk beberapa detik saja.

"Kau sering mengigaukan namanya ketika kau sedang terlelap, Kyu. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah merasa curiga, di awal pernikahan kita. Waktu itu, dia turut serta ke dalam acara pernikahan kita, bukan. Dia mengucapkan selamat kepada kita dan memberikan kita sebuah kado. Aku melihatnya, sorot matamu berubah. Jujur saja, ketika melihat sorot indah seperti itu dari matamu yang sepertinya mustahil aku dapati. Ingin sekali saat itu juga aku berlari menjauh darimu, membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"Bila memang sejak awal kau merasa tertekan, mengapa kau bisa bertahan hidup bersamaku selama 2 tahun ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa tandang alih, sama sekali tidak berniat mengoreksi untaian kalimatnya yang sesungguhnya berpotensi besar dalam menghancurkan hati Seunyi.

Seunyi terdiam sejenak usai menyerap perkataan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi berhasil mengoyak batinnya. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria yang tidak pandai memilah kata yang pantas, namun tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu. Tidak ingatkah Kyuhyun pada momentum lamaran itu. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu mengajak dirinya menikah dan melamarnya. Lalu, mengapa kalimat itu seolah menjelaskan kepada dirinya bila dirinya lah yang bersikeras mengikat Kyuhyun di dalam hidupnya.

Memang dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun semenjak mereka menjadi rival di sekolah dulu, namun tidak berarti dia memaksakan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak, dia bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenyataan lain menghantam kesadaran Seunyi, dia kemudian menundukkan kepala kembali menatap potret Sungmin.

"Aku baru menyadarinya. Waktu itu kau terpaksa atau kau tengah menjadikanku sebuah objek pelarianmu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kalian? Namun, kejelasaannya disini kau tidak benar-benar ingin menjalin suatu hubungan serius denganku. Ah, atau kau hanya hendak mewujudkan sebuah hubungan normal sebagaimana mestinya. Mempunyai istri dan juga putra," tuding Seunyi tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun bungkam, semua yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu benar. Saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya sedang kacau akibat dari khayalan serentaknya serta permintaan terakhir ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya menikahi seorang wanita bukan seorang pria. Sesungguhnya si ayah sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Kyuhyun, dia hanya meminta Kyuhyun untuk lebih memikirkan masa depannya. Dia tidak ingin putra sematawayangnya itu menyesal di kemudian hari.

Akan tetapi, apa yang terpandang mata memang tidaklah selalu benar. Pikiran rasional memang adakalanya tidak sejalan dengan hati, kini Kyuhyun telah membuktikannya. Bila apa yang telah dia tunai bersama Sungmin bukanlah sekadar kesenangan duniawi semata serta apa yang mereka kicaukan tentang kehidupan normal tidaklah se-lugas dan se-klise itu. Pada akhirnya dia menderita, sama sekali tidak mendapati kicauan bahagia dari kehidupan normal. Sebenarnya selama 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan ini dia sudah mencoba mengais kebahagiaan tersebut, namun apa yang dia dapat? Bahkan dia pun masih belum mampu melepaskan pelindung kesejatiannya disaat mereka berhubungan intim.

Kesimpulannya, dia begitu merutuki dirinya yang mendadak tidak menginginkan seorang anak di dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka. Hingga puncaknya di 5 bulan terakhir ini mereka pisah ranjang, Kyuhyun terlihat melepaskan diri. Beralibi lembur dan seringkali terlelap di ruang kantor pribadinya bila dirinya diharuskan kembali ke rumah.

"Aku mengerti," lontaran lirih Seunyi mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun dari alam pikirannya. Dia mengalihkan pandang, menatap Seunyi yang tengah sibuk mengusap kasar linang air matanya.

"Aku bisa memahaminya. Cinta memang tidak semudah itu berubah. Aku tahu, kau begitu mencintainya, Kyu. Semuanya terlihat jelas disaat tingkah lakumu turut menjelaskan posisiku di hatimu. Aku hanya sebuah objek pelarian, objek pembuktian kehidupan normalmu. Ya, bukankah terdengar begitu brengsek. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Bukan, karena aku mencintaimu atau karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Namun, karena aku menghargai usahamu selama 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan yang lalu."

"Aku tahu kau ingin berubah. Kau ingin mewujudkan kebahagiaan normal itu, Kyuhyun, hingga kau melupakan satu fakta penting. Bila hati dan cinta bukanlah sebuah lembar kertas yang mudah terbalik saat kau menginginkannya untuk terbalik. Tidak seperti itu."

Seunyi meraih tangan Kyuhyun, meletakkan tiga lembar potret Sungmin ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun. "Bila kau menginginkan hubungan pernikahan ini hanya sampai di detik ini. Tidak masalah, aku menerimanya. Tidak perlu mempedulikan pesakitan hatiku. Aku memang kecewa, hatiku begitu sakit seolah tertusuk seribu sembilu tajam. Namun, akan lebih terkoyak bila aku terus mendampingi seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku."

"Sudah lebih dari cukup keberadaanmu disisiku selama dua tahun ini, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih telah mewujudkan impianku dengan pernikahan ini, meskipun tidak berakhir bahagia. Namun, aku sudah lebih dari bahagia. Untuk daripada itu, rebut kembali kebahagianmu, Kyuhyun. Cari dia dan mulailah hidup yang baru. Jangan lagi mempedulikan kilasan dunia. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memahamimu selain dirimu sendiri."

Genangan air mata yang sekuat hati tertahan di sudut mata pada akhirnya melinang di pipi ketika untuk yang pertama kali dalam kebersamaan mereka dia mendapatkan sorot tulus dari mata Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun terulur meraih kepala belakang Seunyi kemudian mendorong wajah Seunyi mendekat, mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

Sebuah kecupan mustahil yang dia dapatkan Bersama ruaman hangat seperti ini. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Kau memang wanita yang baik, Seunyi-ah. Sangat baik, aku berharap di lain waktu kau mendapatkan seorang pria yang begitu mencintaimu. Seorang pria yang mampu membasuh luka hatimu akibat percikan pesakitan yang aku ciptakan di sudut hatimu. Maaf, hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku lontarkan kepadamu untuk menebus semua kesalahanku kepadamu selama ini."

Seunyi tersenyum lebar, dia meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya. "Kata maaf diterima bila kau berhasil membawa Sungmin kembali ke kehidupanmu, Kyuhyun."

*KyuMin*

Sebuah bangunan minimalis yang tampak minim cahaya namun begitu elegan penataan arsitektur bangunannya terbayang jelas dipenglihatan Kyuhyun. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun tertapak tegas, menggilas setiap kerikil paving aspal yang membaluti area _basement_. Tangan kanan menyusup ke saku dalam jas cokelat tuanya begitu tubuhnya mendekat ke sepasang penjaga yang berjaga di pintu bangunan yang menguarkan cahaya ungu muda beruam keemasan.

Sebuah kartu platinum berwarna emas silver sejenak menyapa tangan salah satu dari dua pria bertubuh kekar itu. Mereka saling berbisik kemudian membungkuk hormat mempersilakan kunjungan Kyuhyun dengan raut pias merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Maklum saja, mereka masih terbilang baru menjadi penjaga pintu di _BAR_ tersebut sehingga Kyuhyun serentak meredam emosinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu dari salah satu waiter _BAR_ yang tanpa sengaja turut menampakkan diri di depan pintu _BAR_ hendak keluar.

Kyuhyun membuang napas tidak peduli, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam _BAR_ , menghiraukan omelan sang waiter kepada sepasang penjaga itu atas kelalaian mereka dalam menyambut tamu istimewa _BAR_ tempat mereka mengadu nasib. _Orbs_ tajam Kyuhyun bergerilya secara teliti di balik keremangan lampu seperti tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dia mengerutkan kening sambil menyipitkan mata begitu sesosok yang tidak asing dipenglihatannya berada tepat di depan pandangannya, hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Begitu si pria berbalutkan pakaian waiter itu berbalik hendak melangkah ke meja _Bartender_ Kyuhyun bergegas menghadang langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi_."

"Aku ingin menemui pemilik _BAR_ ini," potong Kyuhyun cepat yang segera diangguki oleh pria beriris indah itu.

"Baik, mari ikuti saya," titahnya sopan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, seperti; ' _Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?'_ maupun pertanyaan umum lainnya yang seharusnya memang dia berikan kepada setiap orang yang hendak menemui bosnya, kecuali Kyuhyun.

Pria ber- _name tag_ Lee Donghae itu mengulurkan jari telunjuk yang dia tekuk ke dalam, kemudian mengarahkannya ke balutan kayu, mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya. Tiga kali ketukan sampai suara di dalam mempersilakan mereka untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Hey, _sweety_ _." Dia spontan menelan kembali untaian mesranya begitu mendapati seorang pria tampan beraut datar turut serta bersama kekasihnya. Dia memiringkan kepala sambil bertopang dagu, menelisik roman wajah Kyuhyun sekaligus penampilannya. Donghae berdehem dua kali, kemudian dia berucap, "Tuan Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda, Hyukjae-sshi."

"Ya, selamat datang di ruanganku Kyuhyun," sapa Hyukjae akrab tanpa embel-embel kesopanan. Menurutnya itu tidak penting bila mengingat hubungan mereka sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kunjungan pertama Kyuhyun di _BAR_ nya.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk lalu menyamankan tubuh di salah satu sofa berwarna hitam yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan itu. Hyukjae mengulurkan tangan, menitahkan kekasihnya untuk turut mendekat.

"Tapi, aku harus kembali bekerja," protes Donghae bersungut tidak terima. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini, membantuku menjawab semua pertanyaan interogasinya mengenai Sungmin yang akan dia layangkan kepadaku."

"Kau mengetahuinya_." kata Kyuhyun sedikit bangga kepada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa harus bersusah payah menjelaskannya kepada Hyukjae, rupanya pria tampan itu telah mampu membaca sorot matanya. "_baguslah," sambung Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan punggung.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun usai menarik Donghae turut serta ke dalam genggaman tangannya. "Heh, tentu saja, sorot menjijikkan itu terlihat jelas menguar dari sepasang matamu," umpat Hyukjae yang hanya ditimpali alis menukik Kyuhyun.

"Menjijikkan, ya." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pikir ini adalah sorot kerinduan."

"Cih, kau sudah mempunyai istri, tetapi masih bisa merindukan pria lain, tidakkah itu begitu brengsek," timpal Donghae menghiraukan tata kesopanan yang selintas lalu terkecap di bibir.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Donghae, tidak menghiraukan lontaran hina itu namun dia hendak mengoreksi salah satu kalimat yang terlontar. "Kami sudah bercerai," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian yang seketika menuai gebrakan meja dari Donghae.

Sorot mata Donghae menajam sekaligus tidak terima, sedetik selanjutnya lekuk miring yang tampak menghina membayangi penglihatan Kyuhyun. "Bagus sekali, setelah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sungmin tanpa sebab yang jelas dan menikahi seorang wanita. Kini kau berniat kembali."

"Sungmin menyetujuinya, lagipula aku mengutarakan hal yang jelas."

"Berniat membangun kehidupan normal dengan menikahi seorang wanita. Itukah yang kau sebut sebagai untaian sebab yang jelas!" Donghae semakin naik pitam. Sesungguhnya ini bukan pribadinya, dia adalah seorang pribadi yang pemalu juga pendiam, akan tetapi bila menyangkut teman baiknya Donghae dengan senang hati akan melenyapkan semua kepribadiannya tersebut.

Jujur, sebelum bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang pada akhirnya menuaikan perasaan cinta di hati. Donghae lebih dulu menempatkan hatinya disisi Sungmin. Ya, dia mencintai Sungmin ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya pria cantik itu melangkah ragu bersama tubuh yang sedikit bergetar memasuki _BAR_ ini. Masih terngiang di penglihatannya akan sebuah pemandangan ironis disaat Sungmin berlutut dihadapan manager Hang sambil terisak pelan untuk tidak menempatkan dirinya di tempat kotor.

Donghae mengetahuinya, dia mengerti maksud daripada lontaran permohonan tersebut. Sungmin ingin bekerja di _BAR_ ini, namun tidak dengan menjajakan tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada kehidupan pria cantik itu sebelumnya? Namun dia rupanya mampu menafsirkan sisi gelap yang tersembunyi dikehidupan Sungmin. Hingga pada akhirnya dia turut membujuk manager Hang untuk tidak menempatkan Sungmin di tempat hina tersebut. Manager Hang sedikit keberatan, akan tetapi dengan teguh Donghae tetap mengukuhkan bujukannya hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin di tempatkan sebagai penyanyi di _BAR_ ini. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi _BAR_ tentu saja kerap kali Sungmin nyaris mengalami suatu tindakan pelecehan sial, akan tetapi sekali lagi Donghae melindunginya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya selain Tuhan dan dirinya bagaimana pekatnya perasaannya terhadap Sungmin waktu itu? Bahkan Hyukjae pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Sampai di suatu ketika Kyuhyun datang yang membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menyekat jauh. Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dari genggamannya, dimana saat Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya menemui manager Hang lalu menyatakan kepemilikannya atas diri Sungmin.

Sungguh memuakkan, dia begitu membenci. Akan tetapi, begitu tersamar oleh sorot polos yang berhiaskan lekuk indah dari Sungmin. Ya, dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Sungmin maupun merutuki nasib sialnya selama lekuk indah itu berbayang di bibir Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Hae-ah." Donghae mengerling, sekejap kesadarannya kembali ketika suara getir Kyuhyun membangunkan angan pesakitan yang mulai tersapu bias kehangatan perasaan Hyukjae kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, decakan lirih mengiringi untaian kalimatnya yang hendak kembali terlontar. "Emosimu benar. Bahkan bila saat ini kau hendak memukuliku hingga babak belur pun aku menerimanya. Aku memang bodoh. Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu gegabah, tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Apa yang terlintas di otak, selalu aku anggap sebagai suatu kebenaran."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae mewakili Donghae yang masih terdiam tanpa roman berarti. Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae secara bergantian. "Izinkan aku untuk menemui Sungmin." Donghae sontak mengerutkan kening sesaat usai menyeimbangkan gemuruh emosinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau anggap kami ini buta. Aku mengetahuinya, selama 2 tahun ini kau tetap melanjutkan kebiasaanmu dalam mengunjungi _BAR_ ini di waktu dan di hari yang sama. Singkatnya di waktu Sungmin menampilkan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan meskipun kau telah menikah. Oke, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tetapi, di hari itu selama kurun waktu 2 tahun ini adakah kau menemui Sungmin di panggung?! Tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu romansa sambil memandang dirimu?!" untai Donghae sambil menyertakan kekehan tidak percaya.

Dia menggeleng dua kali, sementara Kyuhyun terbungkam. Menatap Donghae dengan sorot mata terdalam. "Sungmin, tidak lagi bekerja di _BAR_ ini."

"Tepat sekali, dua tahun yang lalu. Seusai menghadiri acara pernikahanmu, Sungmin menyertakan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, benar-benar termangu. Kilasan praduga yang begitu dia rutuki keberadaannya selama 2 tahun ini ternyata menjadi sebuah kebenaran yang membungkam telak kaisan pikiran positifnya. Sungmin benar-benar lenyap, bukan menghindar atau sekadar bersembunyi dari kehadirannya, namun pria cantik itu benar-benar menghilang dari lingkup kehidupannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya," serobot Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Donghae kembali mengeryit sinis, dia tampaknya masih sakit hati dengan pria tampan itu. Sementara itu, Hyukjae yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mulai menafsirkan praduganya terhadap perasaan terdalam Donghae kepada Sungmin (mantan pekerjanya) yang selama ini begitu rapat tersembunyi, tidak mampu dia kuak kebenarannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekali lagi, kalimat bernada sinis terlontar dari bibir Donghae yang turut memekatkan analisis Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh lalu sedikit mencondongkan badan atasnya ke arah Donghae. "Jangan berbelit-belit, aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Aku tidak_."

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak membentak kekasihku, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Setelah sekian menit terdiam, suara Hyukjae kemudian turut menyela perdebatan kecil itu. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Hyukjae yang tengah meruamkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Kepala Kyuhyun reflek mengangguk dua kali, untuk saat ini dia lebih memilih merendahkan ego demi menguak informasi keberadaan Sungmin.

" _Arraseo_. Aku minta maaf, bukan bermaksud membentak kekasihmu, Tuan Lee. Aku hanya tengah meminta bantuan kepadanya, namun mengapa tampak begitu enggan? Bila kau tidak bersedia memberitahukan alamatnya kepadaku, setidaknya beritahukan aku tentang, kota, negara, benua ataupun samudera yang mungkin dia singgahi saat ini. Aku akan mencari keberadaannya seorang diri tanpa merepotkan kalian ataupun yang lain. Beritahukan kepadaku satu tempat saja, maka aku akan begitu berterima kasih kepadamu, Donghae-ah."

"Untuk apa? Sekalipun hanya sekadar satu huruf pun rupanya aku masih keberatan bila niatmu hendak kembali menyakitinya."

"Bagaimana dengan kepalaku? Tanpa berat hati aku akan menjaminkannya kepadamu," desak Kyuhyun nyaris frustasi bila sampai titik terakhir Donghae tidak juga bersedia memberitahukan keberadaan Sungmin saat ini kepadanya.

Donghae beralih memandang Hyukjae, sebuah anggukan pelan bersambut usapan lembut di bahu serentak meluluhkan hati beku Donghae. Pria beriris indah itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa lalu melangkah menuju meja Hyukjae. Berkutat sejenak dengan pena dan selembar kertas kecil lalu berbalik kembali ke sofa sambil melemparkan selembar kertas kecil itu ke meja.

Kyuhyun bergegas meraih lembaran kertas kecil itu dari meja lantas menelisik guratan pena Donghae dengan teliti. "Say'N'duL Café, Netherland?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Donghae yang tengah berdiri disamping sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Yah, bukankah aku cukup baik. Sontak memberikan nama cafénya, tidak hanya nama negara tempatnya mengadu nasib saat ini. Aku masih cukup memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak membiarkanmu mengelilingi negara Belanda hanya demi mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan demi menebus semua kebodohanmu itu," cerca Donghae ketus menghiraukan kilatan tulus di mata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Hae-ah. Aku tahu kau orang baik." Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berderap ke posisi Donghae lalu merengkuh tubuh Donghae usai meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Hyukjae. "Aku harus pergi. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama. Lagipula, jaminan atas kepalaku masih berlaku," kata Kyuhyun usai melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Dia kemudian bergegas melangkah ke pintu, menguaknya dengan gerakan tidak sabar lalu melenyapkan diri setelah menempatkan satu lambaian tangan pada sepasang kekasih yang masih termangu di tempat menatap perilaku Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bersorak-sorai.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Donghae secara tiba-tiba. "Aku semakin mencintaimu, Puppy. Kau sungguh orang yang tepat, aku tidak salah pilih," ujar Hyukjae sambil mengecup pipi kiri Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak mengusap lengan Hyukjae.

"Ya, aku juga. Terima kasih telah memilihku serta mencintaiku."

*Mingky Hole*

Kyuhyun mengeratkan coat panjang berwarna cokelat susu disela hembusan angin dingin menyela posisi tubuh yang sejak 2 jam kedatangannya di ibukota negara Belanda ini bertahan teguh di salah satu bangunan café dengan tajuk ukiran kayu di atas pintu yang bertuliskan Say'N'duL. Hela panjang yang mengepulkan asap napas putih terhela bersama iringan mata merunduk meneliti barisan gurat tangan milik Donghae yang tercatat terang di selembar kertas kecil itu.

Kyuhyun mengerling detak jarum arloji yang terus berputar mengikis waktu tanpa ada perubahan posisi tubuh. Entah mengapa, sejak tadi logikanya terus menghiraukan serobotan hati dalam meneriaki dirinya untuk lekas melangkah masuk ke dalam café. Perasaan rindu yang terus menyongsong benaknyapun tidak mampu memprovokasi posisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam ketermenungan dirinya menilik keributan café yang ramai pengunjung dari balik kaca café.

Suara benda padat yang membentur aspal seketika menggerakkan posisi Kyuhyun dalam keteguhannya menatap café sang terkasih dalam riuhan perasaan tidak menentu. Tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik hendak menelisik riuhan suara benda padat yang entah mengapa berhasil menarik dirinya dari kesenenangannya. Sepasang iris mata berbeda warna itu saling membola terkejut, menghantarkan sekelumit perasaan tidak terdefinisi yang memburam tidak tentu arah sebab sebuah kenyataan yang terlukis secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tertegun, selembar kertas kecil yang tenggenggam di antara celah jemari terjatuh di aspal tepat ketika Sungmin memutus pandangan ke arah lain. Pria cantik itu menghela napas berat, sorot matanya beralih ke dalam café mengintruksi salah satu pekerjanya untuk menghampiri dirinya. Seorang pria manis berpostur lebih kecil dari dirinya kemudian bergegas menguak pintu café lalu berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau datang, _hyung_. Ah, senangnya aku pikir hari ini kau berniat absen," celetuk pemuda manis itu usai merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum singkat merespon untaian kata salah seorang pegawainya yang telah merangkap menjadi saudara sendiri. "Ryeowook-ah, tolong jaga Sandeul sebentar. Aku harus menyapa temanku terlebih dulu," pinta Sungmin lembut sambil mengarahkan genggaman Sandeul ke tangan Ryeowook.

Sandeul mengembungkan pipi sedikit merajuki keputusan Sungmin yang hanya direspon dengan usapan lembut di puncak kepala oleh Sungmin. "Bermain bersama Ryeowook _hyung_ dulu, _ne_. Nanti _Mommy_ menyusul," bujuk Sungmin penuh kasih lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di kening Sandeul. Sandeul mengangguk satu kali menyetujui permintaan sang ibu sekalipun binar matanya masih menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan.

Bibir Ryeowook terlekuk tulus ketika melihat kepatuhan Sandeul kepada Sungmin. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul sambil bergumam memuji sikap baik bocah manis itu. "Apa kau tidak perlu ku temani, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook cemas ketika mengusaikan diri mengerling sekilas ke tempat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala setelahnya menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Jangan berlebihan, Wook-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Jika terjadi sesuatu lekas hubungi aku.._." Ryeowook maju selangkah, memiringkan kepala ke telinga Sungmin hendak berbisik. "…-kau tahu pria itu sudah berdiri di depan café kita kurang lebih selama 2 jam, _hyung_ ," bisik Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sungmin lalu berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Sungmin bersama Sandeul di salah satu genggaman tangannya memasuki café.

Kelopak mata Sungmin sekilas terpejam mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hati yang kian bergejolak pekat di benak ketika suara tepak langkah pelan menghampiri telinga Sungmin. Tubuhnya kemudian merunduk meraih bungkus mainan yang tanpa sengaja terlepas dari genggaman tangannya akibat dari sentakan takdir tidak terduga itu. Iris kelam Sungmin tersudut pada sebuah sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sejenak dia mengulum bibir, menetlalisir getar tubuh yang nyaris terlihat mata sebab perasaan merindu yang mendadak menghipit perasaan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan berbagai asa _absurd_ yang membelenggu dirinya sebelum berdiri kokoh di hadapan Kyuhyun dalam ruaman tingkah tenang. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyuhyun." Sungmin berusaha keras menekan perasaan gemetar di bibir ketika hendak melafalkan nama Kyuhyun dalam suara yang sejak 2 tahun silam sama sekali tidak pernah terlafal dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali, sejak tadi dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergegas menyergap tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya dan sial perasaan merindu itu kini terus merong-rong dirinya dalam bujukan lancang untuk bergegas membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Kau tampak semakin cantik."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau senang sekali memujiku dengan konsonan kata yang diperuntukkan untuk seorang wanita, Kyuhyun? Ayolah, aku ini seorang pria," rajuk Sungmin main-main sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun kemudian turut terkekeh pelan tertular oleh rona wajah Sungmin yang tampak bersahabat. "Kapan kau datang? dan ah, maafkan aku sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini di dalam. Lihat wajahmu, pucat sekali seperti vampire." Sungmin kembali terkekeh kecil dalam langkah kakinya yang membimbing Kyuhyun untuk memasuki café miliknya.

"Kau ingin minum…_."

"Kopi." Kyuhyun memotong cepat perkataan Sungmin membuahkan tatapan mata yang kembali bersibobrok dalam pautan asa tidak jelas. Tatapan Kyuhyun meneduh serentak menggetarkan hati Sungmin. "Kopi buatanmu," tambah Kyuhyun yang kemudian direspon dengan seuntai kerlingan gugup dari Sungmin. "Ya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Sungmin cepat di antara suara dehem kecil darinya. Pria cantik itu lantas berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun menuju dapur café demi menyiapkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

Hela panjang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun beriringan dengan gerak tubuh yang tersentuh di kursi café. Tatapannya masih tersorot lekat di pintu dapur café yang baru saja melenyapkan tubuh Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari detak jantung Kyuhyun terus bertalu di setiap mata memandang wajah Sungmin, sungguh bila perasaan bersalah itu tidak terpaut disela perasaan rindunya sudah dapat dia pastikan dalam pertemuan pertama dia akan bergegas menyergap tubuh Sungmin, membawa tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

" _Daddy_.._."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, suara meragu dari seorang bocah kecil yang berada di sisi kanan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap seorang bocah manis yang tadi datang bersama Sungmin tengah menarik-narik kecil ujung coat panjangnya meminta perhatian dirinya. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat garis wajah yang terbentuk nyaris mirip dengan gurat wajah pemilik hatinya itu dalam ketermenungan hati yang mendadak merasa takut.

" _Daddy.._._ "

Sekali lagi bocah kecil itu melafalkan sebuah panggilan yang serentak membekukan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa bingung, panggilan tersebut entah mengapa begitu menghujam hatinya dan menuai perasaan nyaman di hati. Bolehkah dirinya berharap bila seorang bocah kecil refleksi diri dari Sungmin ini adalah darah dagingnya, putera yang dulu sempat dia mustahilkan berada di antara hubungan abnormal mereka.

" _Daddy_.._."

Ketika pelafalan panggilan itu terjatuh di hitungan ketiga, tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak merengkuh tubuh gembul si bocah lalu menempatkannya pada pangkuannya. Terang saja Sandeul spontan terkikik senang begitu menerima respon dari Kyuhyun yang memang sudah dia nantikan sejak tadi. Belum sempat niat hati Sandeul tersampaikan seruan dari Sungmin seketika membuahkan rengutan kesal dari Sandeul. Setelah menyelesaikan pesanan Kyuhyun di dapur, Sungmin bersama dentuman ragunya berusaha memaksakan langkah kaki guna kembali menemui Kyuhyun dan menyuguhkan kopi pesanan lelaki tampan itu di salah satu meja cafénya. Namun niat awal hatinya mendadak tergantikan dengan seruan cemas dari Sungmin ketika mendapati tubuh Sandeul yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak pernah mengira atau mengharap semua kebenaran atas ayah biologis Sandeul harus terungkap hari ini juga. Dirinya belum siap terlebih saat sebuah ingatan kelam yang menyita perasaannya 2 tahun silam kembali membayangi pikiran Sungmin, tentang status Kyuhyun yang telah mempunyai seorang istri. Sungguh, sejujurnya dia hanya tidak ingin menorehkan perasaan kecewa terhadap Sandeul, hanya sebab hal tersebut tidak lebih. Karena bagi Sungmin Sandeul-lah alasan utama dia hidup dan kebahagiaan Sandeul pula ialah pion utama dalam dirinya mengarungi lika-liku kehidupan yang rupanya begitu konyol baginya. Berbagai peristiwa tidak terkira tiba-tiba memberondong jalan normal hidupnya semenjak mencintai seorang lelaki tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Salah satunya adalah kelainan yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga menghasilkan seorang Lee Sandeul yang sesungguhnya begitu menentang kodratnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Lee Sandeul, itu tidak sopan, nak. Lekas turun dari pangkuan Paman Kyuhyun," titah Sungmin bernada lembut tidak ingin membuat Sandeul semakin merajuk kepadanya. Sandeul menggeleng dua kali, sepasang iris bulatnya memandang Sungmin penuh permohonan. Sungmin mendesah letih, bila sudah begini dia kerap kali terkalahkan oleh Sandeul. "Sandeul.._."

"Tidak masalah, Sungmin. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa diberatkan," terang Kyuhyun mengalihkan beban hati Sungmin yang terlihat segan atas perlakuan Sandeul terhadapnya. Sungmin menatap lekat dirinya, sorot meragu masih tertinggal di mata Sungmin, akan tetapi seiring dengan kerjapan polos Sandeul yang senantiasa melancarkan bujukannya kepada Sungmin pada akhirnya berhasil melunturkan perasaan berat hati di benak Sungmin. "Hah, baiklah," putus Sungmin akhirnya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi pesanan Kyuhyun ke meja.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun secepat kilat menahan langkah Sungmin yang hendak kembali ke dapur. Pria bersurai legam itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang mengintruksikannya untuk turut menempatkan pantat di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja berbentuk bundar itu. Sungmin memandang kursi kayu terpahat apik itu dalam sudut mata menimbang keputusan, selang beberapa menit tangan Sungmin bergerak menumpu meja lalu meletakkan pantat di kursi depan tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulas satu lekuk lega ketika tidak mendapati satupun penolakan Sungmin sejak kedatangan dirinya kemari membuat kobaran niat di hati Kyuhyun yang ingin mengajak Sungmin kembali merajut percikan cinta seperti masa lalu bersama dirinya semakin maju tidak sabaran.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sungmin menahan untaian kata Kyuhyun yang hendak terlempar. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dia mulai menatap lurus ke wajah Sungmin usai membantu Sandeul memotong roti besar yang terletak di tengah meja. "Tadi malam atas bantuan dari Donghae aku mendapatkan alamat café serta negara tempatmu melarikan diri dariku," jawab Kyuhyun panjang dan sangat jelas. Sungmin menunduk salah tingkah, lontaran kata Kyuhyun memang sedikit benar. Kenyataannya memang dia bermaksud melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun dan mengubur semua kenang-kenangan masa lalu bersama pria itu ke dalam kehidupan barunya bersama Sandeul.

"Kau datang bersama Seunyi?" tanya Sungmin lagi mengaihkan topik. "Tidak." Sungmin menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dalam gurat tidak mengerti. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat hendak memperlihatkan kekosongan jemari tangannya. "Kami sudah bercerai sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Apa?! Tapi, mengapa? Bukankah Seunyi gadis yang baik," kata Sungmin terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, sepasang iris tajam Kyuhyun yang biasa menguar penuh gurat mengintimidasi kini tersorot teduh dan hangat. "Hubungan kami tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi, Min. Sekalipun memaksakannya, Seunyi akan semakin tersakiti. Karena aku tidak akan mampu menghapus dirimu dari hatiku. Seluruh duniapun tahu bila saat itu aku sedang membohongi perasaanku, Sungmin. Kenyataannya hanya kaulah penempat hatiku."

Dan dalam sekejap perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun meluluhlantahkan niat hatinya yang hendak mengubur semua kenangan Kyuhyun bersama dirinya selama tiga tahun menjalin suatu hubungan abnormal yang terpaksa terhempas badai akibat dari sekilas lalu pemikiran rasional yang berubah tentang sudut pandang kebahagiaan sebuah kehidupan normal yang rupanya tetap saja terkalahkan oleh perasaan hati yang lebih mendominasi seruhan sudut pandang yang mereka sebut sebagai kebahagiaan yang hakiki tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan hati memang terkadang melancong jauh dari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai sebuah kebenaran dan Kyuhyun telah membuktikannya.

*Mingky Lovey-Dopey*

( **Warning NC** )

Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, menatap lekat-lekat wajah terlelap seorang pria tampan yang sehari lalu bersanding dengannya di sebuah upacara sakral dalam penetapan janji suci sehidup-semati di depan Tuhan dan Pastor. Sungmin menumpu dagu, pikirannya perlahan berputar ke masa satu bulan lalu sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun ke café miliknya. Usai mengatakan bila dirinya telah resmi berpisah dari Seunyi, Kyuhyun sontak mengutarakan maksud hatinya bertandang mencari Sungmin sampai ke Belanda hanya sekadar untuk kembali menjalin tali kasih yang sebelumnya sempat terputus akibat dari pikiran rasional yang tidak menentu.

Kala itu Sungmin seketika dirundung perasaan bimbang sekaligus tidak mengira akan mendapatkan lamaran Kyuhyun secepat itu hingga pada akhirnya dia menggantungkan keputusannya selama satu minggu tanpa untaian kata pasti. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu berputus asa, sekalipun tanpa lontaran kalimat pasti dari Sungmin, dia tetap teguh menanti jawaban Sungmin dalam kiasan pergerakan romantis. Ya, memang saat itu Kyuhyun kerap kali memberinya sebuah tindakan yang cukup menggetarkan hatinya, di mulai dari; agenda makan malam bersama, kiriman bunga mawar merah muda di setiap pagi, sentuhan seorang ayah terhadap Sandeul dan masih banyak lagi tindakan romantis lainnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan demi mencapai kepercayaan Sungmin kembali terhadap perasaannya.

Dan puncaknya malam lalu ketika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetahui sebuah kenyataan besar yang memang sempat dia harapkan kebenarannya, benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupnya bahwa memang sebenarnya Sandeul adalah puteranya, benih cintanya bersama Sungmin. Tidak terkira rasa senang yang menggelayuti hatinya kala itu, Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas membawa Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya, membisikkan berbagai macam ucapan kata maaf dan cinta yang seketika meluluhkan perasaan Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah terbesit perasaan membenci dalam hatinya terhadap pria tampan itu.

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak, buaian pikirannya yang melanglang buana ke peristiwa sebulan lalu terserap ke dalam kesadaran diri tepat ketika sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh keningnya. Sepasang iris mata Sungmin membola terkejut saat baru saja menyadari minimnya sekat wajah di antara mereka. Seulas lekuk hangat terlintas di bibir Kyuhyun, wajahnya mendekat bergerak menyatukan kening mereka. "Selamat pagi," bisik Kyuhyun serak, sebuah serak berat yang kerap kali terjadi di setiap manusia yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpi mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk membalas sapaan hangat Kyuhyun, iris kelamnya bergelirya ke arah lain. "Ya, selamat pagi." Kyuhyun yang merasakan kecanggungan berlebih dari tubuh Sungmin lantas bergerak cepat mengukung tubuh yang hanya berbalutkan jubah tidur berwarna cokelat itu ke bawah tubuhnya. Terang saja Sungmin memekik terkejut, reflek dirinya melakukan perlawanan, namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun dapat melumpuhkan semua perlawanan Sungmin hanya dalam sekali sentuh di bibir.

Kyuhyun menekan lembut bibirnya, hanya menekan tanpa sebuah lumatan ataupun sesapan kecil. Selang beberapa menit, kepala Kyuhyun terdorong menjauh dari wajah Sungmin. "Setelah pernikahan kita sehari yang lalu, kau masih belum bisa menerimaku, Min?" Sungmin terbungkam, tatapannya bergelirya acak berpendar tidak tentu arah berupaya merendam perasaan bersalah atas penolakan dirinya yang memang sudah terpaten semenjak pernikahan mereka sehari lalu.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk pelan ketika mendapati kebisuan Sungmin. Seulas lekuk miris tersudut samar di bibirnya berupaya memahami keputusan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang tidak akan memaksa Sungmin, bagaimanapun juga memang hal ini terlalu cepat baginya. Kyuhyun sadar kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar dan mendapatkan maaf Sungmin semudah ini adalah suatu hadiah terindah baginya. Maka Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta lebih. Perlahan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di sepasang lengan atas Sungmin merenggang, tubuh tegap Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari ranjang bila Sungmin tidak sigap merengkuh perut Kyuhyun dari belakang, menahan gerakan lelaki tampan itu sekaligus mengguratkan roman terkejut di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya sedang gugup, kau tahu sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengadu kasih," gumam Sungmin dibalik wajah yang teredam punggung Kyuhyun. Lekuk lega kemudian terukir di wajah Kyuhyun bersama usapan lembut di punggung tangan Sungmin. "Jadi…_." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Sekilas kepala Sungmin tertunduk malu kemudian menengadah memberikan keputusan positifnya. "Ya, selama Sandeul tidak terbangun dari tidurnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, keningnya kembali terantuk ke kening Sungmin. "Aku pikir jam 4 bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi Sandeul untuk terbangun dari mimpinya," bisik Kyuhyun disela kecupan kecilnya. Bibir Sungmin tertarik lurus, sepasang lengannya melingkar ke leher Kyuhyun, merengkuhnya dalam tautan kasih. "Kau bersedia memakai pengaman?" tanya Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata mencoba menenangkan gemuruh hati yang mulai berkobar akibat dari sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjalar ke lehernya.

Kecupan Kyuhyun sejenak terhenti, kepala yang semula hendak menyusup di ceruk leher Sungmin menegak menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. "Kenapa? Kau masih tidak ingin menerimaku, sayang." Tubuh Sungmin bergetar pelan saat mendengar panggilan manis Kyuhyun yang tertuju untuknya. Sungmin mencoba memberanikan diri menyesap bibir bawah Kyuhyun, berupaya menghilangkan opsi negatif dari pikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir Sandeul masih terlalu kecil untuk mejadi seorang kakak. Kurasa kau tidak melupakanku yang seorang pengidap _**Disorders of Sexual Development**_ , Tuan Cho," tutur Sungmin sambil mempermainkan tautan kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, lengannya bergerak membawa tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit menengadah menatap wajah Sungmin yang berada sedikit tinggi darinya. "Satu bulan lagi Sandeul berumur 3 tahun, Nyonya Cho. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," pasrah Sungmin pada akhirnya ketika mendapati sebuah gelora panas yang terpaut pekat di sepasang mata Kyuhyun. Terang saja, birahi Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat dipupuskan lagi sekarang hingga memaksa Sungmin untuk berpasrah diri. Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya dia kembali memberikan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup waktu dua tahun lebih satu bulan itu dalam menguji kebenaran cinta mereka, kenyataannya mereka memang benar-benar saling mencinta.

Kepala Sungmin merunduk dalam, mengikuti tautan bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak intens di setiap sudut bibir Sungmin. Bermula dari kecupan-kecupan kecil, kini beralih pada hisapan singkat namun dalam. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian sebelum turut mengintruksi ujung lidahnya untuk ikut andil dalam permainan bibirnya. Bergelirya secara perlahan menyusuri lekuk bibir bagian bawah Sungmin setelah berpindah ke atas.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka, tepat ketika dia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sungmin, bergerak secara perlahan dari sisi pipi kanan Sungmin bagian dalam; menelusuri gugusan lembut itu menggunakan ujung lidah kasarnya. Kyuhyun menatap kening Sungmin yang berkerut jelas, menahan sensasi buaian lidah Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian terangkat mengusap kening Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan lelaki cantik itu dalam gerak lidah yang mulai beralih ke sisi pipi kiri bagian dalam dan melakukan hal yang serupa, menelusuri pahatan halusnya. Setelahnya ujung lidah Kyuhyun menjelajahi deretan gigi Sungmin dan bertahan sejenak di langit-langit mulut Sungmin, menggerakkannya secara cepat menuai geraman geli dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, rona wajah Sungmin yang terpancar begitu memikat hatinya. Usai mempermainkan langit-langit mulut Sungmin, ujung lidah Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh lidah Sungmin, menusuk-nusuk kecil ujung lidah Sungmin mencoba mengintruksi sang empu untuk bergegas menyambut sapaannya. Perlahan lidah Sungmin merespon lidah Kyuhyun, bergerak secara ragu menyentuh ujung lidah Kyuhyun dengan cara saling membentur dan menyentuh sesaat.

"Ngh!" tanpa sadar Sungmin terpekik ketika Kyuhyun mengantukkan kesejatian mereka disela lidah Kyuhyun yang membelit lidah Sungmin secara ganas. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan dikala hujaman lidah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kelimpungan dalam mengimbangi gerak belitan lidah Kyuhyun, seolah seekor ular begitu lihai dalam menghindar ketika Sungmin hendak melancarkan serangan balasan dan tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ketika Sungmin sedikit lengah.

Gerak lidah mereka kian panas bersama senggalan napas yang mulai memburu, lingkaran lengan Sungmin berpindah ke dada Kyuhyun hendak menepuk dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh, mengintruksikan kepada Kyuhyun untuk bergegas mengusaikan cumbuannya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan _saliva_ di mulut Sungmin sebelum melepaskan tautan mereka dalam sesapan penuh yang sekejap membuat mulut Sungmin kering serta membuat lidahnya berkedut pegal.

Sungmin tersenggal hebat, wajahnya nyaris pias pucat akibat dari hisapan oksigen yang tidak terserap dengan baik, sementara wajah Kyuhyun terlihat puas. Pinggul Kyuhyun sesekali bergerak pelan menyentuh junior Sungmin menyebabkan desisan pelan terlafal dari bibirnya yang membengkak merah. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak menarik tali simpul jubah tidur yang membelit pinggang Sungmin, meloloskan kain tebal itu dari tubuh Sungmin dalam sekejap dan hanya menyisakan _underwear_ putih yang terpasang di antara selakangan Sungmin.

Jemari tangan Sungmin kemudian bergelirya ke area dada, meremasnya secara bertahap sementara bibirnya mengulum telinga Sungmin. Melesakkan ujung lidahnya ke setiap sudut telinga Sungmin serta lubang telinganya, mengigitinya secara bertahap lalu menyesapnya. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang hebat, bibirnya terkulum ke dalam mulut guna meminimalisir suara desahan yang samar terlontar akibat dari titik sensitif di tubuhnya yang dipermainkan Kyuhyun.

Jemari tangan yang semula meremas dan mengusap dadanya mulai bergerak mencubit puting Sungmin. Menekannya menggunakan ibu jari hingga masuk ke dalam lalu melepaskannya, Kyuhyun melakukannya secara berulang. Sementara, bibir Kyuhyun juga turut berpindah posisi, kini bergelirya di sepanjang ceruk leher Sungmin. Sejenak menggigitinya. Setelahnya membasahi kulit halus Sungmin menggunakan ujung lidahnya kemudian menyesapnya secara kuat menghasilkan sebuah _kissmark_. "Ahng." Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun bergerak memutar putingnya dan mencubitinya.

Pinggul Kyuhyun semakin menekan junior Sungmin mengintruksi sebuah gesekan pelan yang nyaris meledakkan desahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, iris kelamnya beralih ke puting Sungmin yang mulai menegak keras akibat dari permainan jemarinya yang dimulai dari, memutar, mencubiti dan menggeseknya secara cepat. Perut Sungmin terasa teradur bersama desiran hangat yang melaju dengan cepat mengaliri tubuhnya. Wajah Kyuhyun merunduk, berada tepat di atas puting Sungmin. Lidahnya kemudian terjulur, menjilati area luar puting setelahnya berpindah di puncak puting Sungmin menggerakkan ujung lidahnya dengan gerakan cepat dan memutar.

Desahan Sungmin lagi-lagi nyaris meledak keluar, tubuhnya bergerak resah di pangkuan Kyuhyun menuai geraman tertahan dari Kyuhyun akibat dari pergerakan pantat Sungmin yang sesekali menggesek juniornya. "Akh!" Sungmin memekik keras begitu Kyuhyun memasukkan putingnya ke dalam mulut, menyesapnya secara ganas seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu mengharap kehadiran sang cairan putih dan terang saja seketika menuai keterkejutan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan sesapannya pada puting Sungmin ketika lidahnya mengecap suatu rasa aneh. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun kemudian tertarik miring ketika mendapati cairan putih yang terlihat menggiurkan itu menyeruak secara perlahan dari balik puting Sungmin yang membengkak merah.

"Nhn!" Sungmin mendengar geraman berat Kyuhyun akibat dari putingnya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sempat dia kira telah berhenti berproduksi di saat usia Sandeul hendak menginjak usia 3 tahun. Siapa yang menduga akan kembali muncul sebab permainan ganas Kyuhyun. "Kau memiliki ASI, sayang. Menakjubkan," bisik Kyuhyun disesal sesapan bibirnya yang kembali berkutat pada puting Sungmin, menyesapnya secara kuat lalu mengoralnya menggunakan lidah.

Sungmin menahan napas, perasaan geli sekaligus nikmat yang berpusat di putingnya acap kali merobohkan usaha Sungmin dalam meredam desahannya. Jemari tangannya lantas menyusup di surai belakang Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat sebagai penumpu kenikmatan. "Hnnh. Bukankah aku pernah menjelaskannya kepadamu, Kyuhyun bila aku adalah seorang pengidap DSD tidak sempurna. Memiliki genital layaknya pria pada umumnya tetapi berukuran kecil tidak seperti ukuran pria normal pada umumnya dan mempunyai setengah hormon wanita serta lekuk pinggul dan kulit halus seperti wanita. Perlukah aku menjelaskannya kembali," jelas Sungmin disela hela tersenggal napasnya yang kian memburu berat.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepala kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin. "Tidak perlu, sayang. Lebih baik kau menggunakan suaramu untuk mendesah dan menyebut namaku," kata Kyuhyun menggoda sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin berdecak kemudian dia terkekeh pelan bersama tindakan Kyuhyun yang merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Pria tampan itu beralih menguak satu per satu kancing piyamanya dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak beralih dari tubuh Sungmin, menelisik lekuk indah itu dalam pandangan mengintimidasi setelahnya beranjak mengukung tubuh Sungmin di bawah tubuhnya yang telah telanjang bulat.

"Seperti siput," kekeh Kyuhyun geli yang seketika menuai pukulan kesal dari Sungmin di puncak kepala Kyuhyun ketika pria tampan itu meloloskan pertahanan terakhir Sungmin di antara selakangan putih miliknya. Sungmin mengembungkan pipi, sepasang matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan membunuh. "Lihat saja, bila aku tidak mempunyai kelainan aneh itu. Aku pastikan ukuran milikku jauh lebih besar darimu."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat tidak yakin, sudut bibirnya tertarik miring hendak menggoda Sungmin. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun main-main terkesan meremehkan. "Cho Kyuhyun!" Dan teriakan kesal Sungmin menuai kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun sekaligus lumatan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Kembali menyesap dan membelitkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin, mengumpulkan _saliva_ lantas meneguknya secara ganas. Kepala Kyuhyun merunduk mengecupi ceruk leher bagian kiri Sungmin hendak kembali membuat tanda kepimilikan. Sementara tangannya bergerak memilin puting kanan Sungmin; menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk dalam melancarkan aksinya, memutar dan menggeseknya secara cepat.

"Nghmm." Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun membelit putingnya kemudian menyesapnya secara kasar dan cepat sontak menuai desiran panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap ke bawah, mengusap paha dalam Sungmin kemudian melanjutkannya ke buah zakar Sungmin, mengusapnya sejenak lalu mengelitikinya. Suara desahan Sungmin kian tervokal secara lugas saat jemari Kyuhyun mengusap ujung genital Sungmin, mempermainkan lubang air kencing itu dengan cara membuka tutup lubangnya dan menggeseknya. Kaki Sungmin mulai bergerak resah dikala permainan jemari Kyuhyun semakin terasa intens. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari puting Sungmin yang telah membengkak merah hendak melanjutkan kecupannya di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Salah satu tangannya beralih membuka salah satu laci di meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang mereka, tangannya dengan cepat mengobrak-abrik isinya guna menemukan sebuah botol _lube_ berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari plastik. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, menghentikan sejenak seluruh aktivitas panasnya di tubuh Sungmin dan beralih melumuri jemarinya dengan cairan licin berbau segar itu. Setelahnya dia menempatkan kembali botol _lube_ tersebut ke meja nakas, Kyuhyun beranjak ke sisi kanan tubuh Sungmin usai mengintruksikan sang istri untuk merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi menyamping. Kaki kanan Sungmin melingkar di pinggul Kyuhyun sesuai dengan intruksi si dominan. Pada mulanya, jemari Kyuhyun hanya mengusap garis anal Sungmin berniat menyapa, setelahnya ujung jari telunjuknya mulai menekan lubang anal Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Rileks.._." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin sambil mengecupinya ketika lubang anal Sungmin spontan mengerut ketat terkesan terkejut atas kedatangan benda asing tersebut. "Rileks sayang." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap pinggang Sungmin bermaksud menenangkannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata kemudian meraih napas secara perlahan hendak menenangkan lubang analnya yang memberontak. "Kyuh." Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak pelan saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun telah berhasil menyapa _rectum_ (dinding anal) miliknya. Napas Kyuhyun memburu berat, denyutan panas di sepanjang dinding anal Sungmin sedikit banyak mulai membakar libidonya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik jari telunjuknya keluar-masuk, menggesek urat-urat dinding anal Sungmin dalam gesekan lembut. Melakukannya secara berulang sekadar menenangkan berontakan anal Sungmin yang terus mengkerut seolah hendak menghancurkan jari telunjuknya. Setelah mendapati ketenangan anal Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai melesakkan jari tengahnya ke lubang anal Sungmin dalam satu hentakan. Tidak sesulit tadi sebab lubang anal yang mulai tenang dan merenggang. Kyuhyun menggerakkan dua jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting, masih berupaya melebarkan lubang anal Sungmin. Setelahnya, menelusuri urat-urat yang bermunculan di sepanjang dinding anal Sungmin dalam sebuah gesekan kasar, menggaruknya lalu menekannya.

Kepala Sungmin mulai pening, desahannya kali ini benar-benar tidak mampu dia sembunyikan. Bibirnya yang terbuka kecil bergetar kuat di setiap ujung jari Kyuhyun menggesek dinding analnya. "Nnh. Angh." Sungmin merasakannya putaran cepat ujung jari tengah Kyuhyun di salah satu titik kejutnya sebuah prostat rupanya Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik kejutnya di sepanjang gesekan jemarinya di dinding anal Sungmin. "Kyuh. Kyuhyun." Seperti permintaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Sungmin akan terus melafalkan nama Kyuhyun di sepanjang gerakan dua jemari itu menyentuh prostatnya secara tidak beraturan, sementara tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang semula berada dipinggang Sungmin bergerak menggesek batang genital Sungmin serta meremasnya.

Ujung jemarinya kemudian mengusap kasar lubang genital Sungmin, melakukan gerakan membuka-menutup sekaligus memutar merangsang cairan klimaks yang telah dibuka dengan cairan _precum_. Sangat licin dan panas. "Kau mulai basah, sayang. Licin dan ketat," bisik Kyuhyun dalam nada suara brengsek yang semakin menggelora tubuh Sungmin. Perut Sungmin terasa kram, sedang kedutan di analnya bergerak riuh mempertajam kedutan di urat-urat sepanjang dinding anal Sungmin membuatnya semakin panas dan ketat. "Angh. Akh. Kyuhyun." Sungmin menggeram tertahan, jemari tangannya mengerat kuat _bed cover_ ranjang mereka begitu cairan klimaks membasahi genital Sungmin dan tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turut menggeram tertahan merasakan kedutan riuh di dinding anal Sungmin yang begitu terasa di kulit sepasang jarinya merefleksikan sebuah bayangan erotis yang ingin segera ia kecap kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari lubang anal Sungmin yang masih berkedut cepat paska klimaks Sungmin. Dia kemudian bergerak meraih botol _lube_ yang berada di meja nakas lalu menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sungmin yang terbuka demi meraup napas. Sungmin sedikit tersedak ketika mendapati lidah Kyuhyun telah membungkam aliran napasnya, bergelirya cepat membelit lidahnya disela aktivitas Kyuhyun membaluri batang genitalnya dengan cairan licin tersebut.

Sebuah desisan perih tergumam dari bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tepat ketika Kyuhyun melesakkan genitalnya ke dalam lubang anal Sungmin dalam satu kali hentak, terang saja Sungmin spontan menggigit lidah Kyuhyun sebab rasa panas, perih dan tidak nyaman serentak memberontong pusat tubuhnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Pinggul Kyuhyun terdiam, lelaki tampan itu memusatkan pergerakannya pada ujung genital yang bergerak pelan menyentuh urat-urat kecil di sepanjang dinding anal Sungmin. Menggesekknya dan sesekali berputar liar. Sungmin terpejam erat, gerakan liar genital Kyuhyun di dalam analnya serentak membutakan akal sehatnya. Dia mengerang kecil ketika merasakan sentuhan ujung genital Kyuhyun yang terasa panas dan licin pada prostatnya.

"Aku akan menggerakkannya," izin Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin, meletakkannya ke pinggangnya sebelum bergerak cepat menggesek dinding anal Sungmin, menyentuh secara sembarang setiap sudut anal Sungmin tanpa mengenai si prostat hendak merefleksikan sebuah gerakan liar yang memberondong kewarasan Sungmin. "Aangh. Akh. Ah. Kyuh." Sungmin mendesah kacau, sekalipun ujung genital Kyuhyun tidak mengenai prostatnya namun pergerakan sembarang ujung genital Kyuhyun yang menggesek dinding panas dan licinya membuahkan suatu fraksi kenikmatan tersendiri yang menuai kedutan hebat di analnya. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, berbagai sumpah serapah dan umpatan tanpa sadar tervokal dari bibirnya. Tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat panas, licin, basah dan ketat; melingkupi genitalnya secara utuh seolah hendak memipihkannya, sangat nikmat.

Sungguh Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, tubuh Sungmin memang sangat nikmat jauh lebih nikmat dari siapapun itu yang pernah melakukan kegilaan erotisme Bersama dirinya seperti ini. Urat-urat kecil yang menyelubungi genitalnya menggesek cepat urat-urat lembut di dinding anal Sungmin hal tersebut sungguh telah menciptakan suatu fraksi tak terkira terlebih bila diselingi dengan kedutan erat dari dinding tersebut, tidak ayal membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya. " _Fuck_! Ini nikmat, sayang. Tubuhmu sangat panas dan ketat." Untaian kata kotor dari Kyuhyun semakin menambah kobaran panas di antara mereka. Sungmin menjerit keras saat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan genital Kyuhyun dari analnya terlebih dulu, terasa seperti terperas dari dalam begitupula dengan Kyuhyun. Ujung lututnya yang menekan ranjang sekilas mati rasa.

Jemari tangan Sungmin mengerat _cover_ bantal yang menjadi peredam desahan kacaunya saat Kyuhyun kembali memulai pergerakan pinggulnya, lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya. "Nghm." Sungmin menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyentuh dinding analnya secara sembarangan kini fokus pergerakan ujung genital Kyuhyun teralih pada prostatnya, menghujamnya secara berkala dan sesekali menggeseknya secara kasar. "Panas. Terlalu dalam, Kyuh," rintih Sungmin disela rintihan frustasinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar rintihan Sungmin, tubuhnya melengkung mengecupi tengkuk Sungmin dengan sepasang tangan yang mengoral puting Sungmin serta meremas genitalnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. "Shh. Bagaimana bila aku menghentaknya lebih dalam lagi, sayang," bisik Kyuhyun serak sambil mengulum telinga kiri Sungmin.

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng kacau, tidak mampu membalas ucapan rancu Kyuhyun di dalam hentakan yang kian melayangkan kesadarannya. Memang begitu dalam hingga terasa sampai di perut. "Sekali aku menghentak prostatmu, maka urat di sepanjang dinding analmu akan berkedut cepat dan akan membuat analmu mengerut ketat. Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan." Kyuhyun mendesis frustasi tanpa sadar dia menggigit bahu Sungmin, sial. Puncak kenikmatannya semakin mendekati ujung genital dikala dia tidak ingin semua tindakan erotis nikmat ini berakhir secepat ini. Kyuhyun perlahan mengeluarkan genitalnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Dia mengintruksikan kepada Sungmin yang tengah memburu napas dalam kilauan tubuh yang di banjiri peluh untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam sekali sentak, Sungmin berada di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Punggung Sungmin menekan dinding, sementara sepasang kakinya melingkar ke pinggul Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai melesakkan batang genitalnya yang kian bertambah besar itu ke dalam lubang anal Sungmin. Mereka mendesah bersamaan saat ujung genital Kyuhyun menyentuh prostat Sungmin, sedang dinding anal Sungmin berkontraksi meremas genital Kyuhyun. Sungguh sebuah kenikmatan yang memabukkan. "Akh. Angh. Akh." Sungmin kembali meracau tak tentu arah. Genital Kyuhyun kembali berulah dengan menusuk brutal dinding anal Sungmin, sekali lagi melewatkan prostat. Bibir lelaki tampan itu tidak menganggur, usai menghisap lidah Sungmin dia berkelana ke sepasang puting Sungmin menyesap serta menggesek puncak puting itu secara kasar merangsang sebuah cairan putih yang semakin menambah kadar libidonya.

"Ngh. Terlalu dalam, Kyuh. Panas." Sungmin menengadah, pandangannya memburam mulai berubah putih saat merasakan perutnya mulai terasa kram bersama kedutan cepat di ujung genitalnya. Dan selang beberapa menit, dia melesakkan cairan klimaksnya ke udara mengenai perut Kyuhyun dan perutnya. Sungmin mengerling tubuh Kyuhyun, nyaris saja dia tidak menyadari perubahan besar di tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat begitu proposional. Otot lengan, dada dan perutnya telah terbentuk dengan sempurna. "Kau mengaguminya, sayang," kata Kyuhyun disela napas memburunya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sekilas dia tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau menjadikan tempat _Gym_ sebagai temanmu, Kyuhyun?"

"Sejak aku berniat ingin memonopoli dirimu untukku seorang." Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah resah, pekikan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya saat ujung genital Kyuhyun menyentuh kasar prostatnya. "Akh. Kau tetap sama," kesal Sungmin dalam hela beratnya yang kian memburu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, intensitas pergerakan pinggulnya berubah menjadi cepat. Wajahnya terdorong ke depan, melumat bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum berucap, "Kau tidak merasakannya. Volume genitalku."

"Ya, terasa semakin besar. Ssh. Tetapi, kau tetap lama seperti dulu." Tawa Kyuhyun meledak di antara geraman frustasinya yang terhimpit ketatnya lubang anal Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecupi pipi Sungmin dan menjilatnya. "Dan kau tetap nikmat seperti dulu, _honey_." Seulas lekuk tulus Sungmin sematkan di bibirnya, sepasang lengannya melingar erat di leher Kyuhyun. "Cepat selesaikan, sebentar lagi Sandeul bangun," bisik Sungmin sambil mengecupi bibir Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali, tubuhnya semakin menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke dinding. Pergerakannya semakin berutal, menuai gesekan kasar di sepanjang urat dinding anal Sungmin yang menuai kejutan erat di lekukan analnya. "Sebentar lagi," geram Kyuhyun kian berat, sementara Sungmin merespon desahan berat Kyuhyun dengan pekikan kerasnya. Ujung genital yang terasa basah itu berulang kali menekan prostatnya tanpa ampun menuai kejutan kenikmatan disekujur tubuhnya. Meruamkan kobaran kepakan kupu-kupu diperutnya.

Kedutan di sepanjang genital Kyuhyun terasa begitu pekat di dalam tubuhnya membuat Sungmin bersemu merah. Milik Kyuhyun terasa semakin keras, panas, besar dan berurat. Ah, jangan lupakan cairan licin itu membuat dinding analnya semakin basah yang kemudian meriuhkan suara gerak erotis yang terkesan kotor. Sungmin membungkam teriakannya, sungguh pergerakan genital Kyuhyun serasa ingin menghancurkan perutnya, begitu dalam dan kasar hingga tanpa dia sadari genitalnya kembali memerah terangsang. "Akh. Ah. Ah. Kyuhyun. Pelan." Sungmin menahan napas kala kedutan di genital Kyuhyun terasa semakin cepat menggesek urat dinding analnya yang turut berkedut riuh. Selang beberapa menit, Sungmin mencapai klimaks ketiganya begitupula dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar banyak, terasa penuh dan panas. Sungmin sedikit melenguh geli ketika cairan sperma Kyuhyun perlahan bergelirya di dalam perutnya. "Kau benar-benar memasukkan semuanya, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin disela napas yang memburu berat. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, roman wajah lelaki tampan itu terlihat begitu puas. "Ya, terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama. " _Happy Anniversary, dear_ ," tambah Kyuhyun usai mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepala kemudian berinisiatif menautkan kening mereka. " _Happy Anniversary, baby_ Cho. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, dia kemudian membawa jemari tangan kanan Sungmin ke dalam tautan jemarinya. "Sudah cukup. Kau dan Sandeul adalah hadiah terbesar dan terindah untukku. Cukup denganmu dan Sandeul, aku tidak akan meminta lebih," kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menerima untaian kata tulus dari Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendekat mengecup kecil pipi kanan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih telah memilihku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun begitupula dengan sang empu. Lengan kirinya mengerat pinggang Sungmin, meleburkan sekat tubuh di antara mereka. "Dan terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecupi ujung hidung Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh kecil merasa geli atas pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun di sepanjang hidungnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara tangis Sandeul tiba-tiba meleburkan suasana romantis di antara mereka paska pergulatan erotis itu yang kemudian merubahnya menjadi suasana gelak tawa ringan. "Seperti apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi, sebentar lagi Sandeul akan terbangun," bisik Sungmin dihela kekehannya yang diangguki setuju dari Kyuhyun. Mata mereka kembali bersibobrok mendadak sunyi ketika tanpa sengaja Sungmin mengerlingkan pandangannya ke bawah. " _So_ , untuk pagi ini aku rasa tidak akan ada ronde kedua, Tuan Cho," canda Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa, lelaki tampan itu kemudian menyesap sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam, bukan," kata Kyuhyun turut bercanda sambil melepaskan genitalnya dari anal Sungmin. Untuk sesaat mereka mendesis pelan merasakan gelenyar kenikmatan yang masih tertinggal di organ tubuh masing-masing.

"Dasar mesum," cerca Sungmin sambil berjalan tertatih ke ranjang mengambil jubah tidur yang terlempar ke lantai lalu mengenakannya. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin usai membalutkan sebuah boxer hitam di area pribadinya, merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari belakang tepat ketika Sungmin hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka. " _Morning kiss, baby_ ," desak Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi pipi Sungmin. Suara decakan pelan terlempar dari bibir Sungmin. "Bodoh. Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya masih ingin sebuah _morning kiss_ ," omel Sungmin tidak percaya yang lagi-lagi hanya direspon oleh gelak tawa keras dari Kyuhyun.

Pagi itu adalah pagi terindah bagi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin di antara pagi-pagi sebelumnya di saat tautan kasih mereka sempat terlepas sebab sebuah badai pemikiran labil yang sempat menggoyahkan ketetapan hati mereka. Dan mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya Kyuhyun telah mengikrarkan janji sehidup-sematinya bahwa tiada lagi kesalahan serupa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _~Untuk sekarang dan selamanya~_

 _~Hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang mampu menempati hati Cho Kyuhyun~_

 _~Dan hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mampu menempati hati Lee Sungmin~_

 **FIN**

Ini dia Tema ke 2…aduh maaf ngaret yaaa

Kyaa…wordsnya jebol, mianhae Daddy #bungkuk bungkuk. Arra…sudah dulu cuap-cuapnya neee…

Pay pay semoga cerita tema kedua ini memuaskan kalian…eh maksudnya tidak mengecewakan…hehe.

Saranghae all


End file.
